


In den Klauen der Einsamkeit

by SuYeon



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYeon/pseuds/SuYeon
Summary: Frankenstein wird von seiner Einsamkeit eingeholt.





	In den Klauen der Einsamkeit

Die Einsamkeit hatte ihn nach all den Jahren eingeholt. Ein hysterisches Lachen hatte die Stille im leeren Anwesen durchbrochen, als ihn diese Erkenntnis traf. All die Jahre auf der Flucht vor jenen, die seine Forschung für ihre Machenschaften missbrauchen wollten. All die Jahre des Wartens darauf, dass sein Meister zu ihm zurückkehrte. Er hatte sie alle allein überstanden ohne der Einsamkeit Einzug zu gewähren. Er hatte immer nach vorne gesehen. Doch jetzt hatte sie ihn endlich in ihren Fängen.

Der endgültige Abschied seines Meisters hatte ihn in ihre Klauen getrieben. Das Leben ging weiter und so musste er voran schreiten.


End file.
